Mihawk's wife
by salllzy
Summary: Dracule Mihawk the master swordsman and a seamstress? whats is going on? Mihawk and OCC


_On a small island on the Grand line live a seamstress, she could make clothes out of any fabric and many people sought her out hoping she would make them clothes. One day a pirate ship docked at that the port and everyone was set on edge, it had been many years since any pirates had docked in the small town. The town waited for the pirates to come a shore and was shocked to see Shanks a pirate who was known to be friendly man and was laid back not seeking out to harm people but befriend them, everyone immediately felt at ease Shanks smiled and many of the towns folk went to greet him, _

"_Welcome." _

"_It's good to have you here." _

_Shanks smiled as he asked _

"_Is there anyone that can fix our clothes or make new ones?" _

_Many of the towns' folk looked at each other with worried looks, knowing that the seamstress wouldn't be too happy as she hadn't made anything in over a year after her parent's death. One of the town folk walked up to Shanks and smiled before replying _

"_Aye we have a seamstress, but sadly she hasn't made any new clothes in a year." _

_Shanks let a frown mar his face which didn't suit the normally smiling pirate, soon another ship docked besides Shanks ship and a man got out his golden eyes boring into everyone's souls several of the towns folk too several steps back as they noticed who it was and whispers broke out. _

"_Is that Hawk eye Mihawk?" _

"_Yes it is him; I would know them eyes any where." _

_Shanks smiled and placed his hand on Mihawk's shoulder as he spoke _

"_It seems that they do know you, now how about we get you some new clothes." _

_With that Shanks began to walk away with Mihawk following him closely behind as a town folk called out _

"_You don't know the way!" _

_Shanks laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he asked_

"_Will you show me the way?" _

_The towns' folk nodded his head and ran in front of Shanks and Mihawk as the three of them walked to the seamstress house. _

_When the got there Shanks was shocked to see that they curtains were closed even though the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky the towns folk member began to mumble under his breath. _

"_I'm going to knock her flat on her arse if she isn't already drunk yet, then if she is im hiding her drink." _

_Shanks chuckled and cast a quick glance at Mihawk, who was studding his surrounding as the towns folk member knocked on the door and a voice shouted _

"_PISS OFF!" _

_Both Shanks and Mihawk looked at the door; Shanks had a puzzled expression were Mihawk held no expression at all. The towns folk member kicked the door open and gestured for the two of them to follow, when the three of them entered the house they were hit with the smell of Rum and Sake bottles laid all over the floor and a voice spoke _

"_Close the bastard fucking door." _

_Chuckling the towns member spoke _

"_I cant I kicked it open." _

_A groan could be heard as a young woman came into view she stood about 5 ft 4 and was wearing trousers and a low cut top, her hair was in a messy ponytail and her hazel eyes were blood shot as she spoke _

"_So what gives you the almighty power to kick my door off?" _

_Chuckling he stepped aside to reveal Mihawk and Shanks as the woman shrugged and speaks _

"_Piss off, im not in the mood. I am most certainly not fixing clothes, so you can piss off Phil." _

_Phil looked at the seamstress and said in serious tone _

"_I have known you for years now get of your lazy arse and make something." _

_Groaning the seamstress fell to the floor and says in a pained voice _

"_Shhhh, im hung over you twat keep it down." _

_Phil laughed causing her to grab hold of her head and whimper in pain as he spoke _

"_Get off ya arse Sarah and make something, or I will hide your rum." _

_Sarah gasped her hazel eyes going wide as she spoke _

"_Im too fat to do anything so piss off." _

_Shanks was watching the display with vastly growing amusement, laughing he spoke _

"_So you would pass up the opportunity to make clothes for Mihawk and myself?" _

_Sarah squinted at them and shrugged her shoulders before speaking _

"_Im hung over come back next year, when im sober." _

_Phil hit Sarah hard the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded through the small house as he snarled _

"_I have been patient hell we have all been, waiting for you to get over your parents death, but all you do is sit and wallow in self fucking pity." _

_Sarah snorted as she put her hand to her Redding cheek as she says in a calm voice _

"_Shows how much fucking notice you all take! You don't know what really happened." _

_Phil was took back by the anger in her eyes and the self loathing, Shanks took a step forward and held out his hand to Sarah who gladly took it shaking her head she spoke _

"_So clothes wait here, I need all your measurements." _

_Phil looked at Sarah and wondered what had brought on the sudden change one minute she was saying no and next it was yes. Mihawk watched as Sarah got out some scissors and a tape measure and gestured for Shanks to stand in the centre of the room, holding out his arms Shanks was quickly measured. Sarah gestured to Mihawk who stood where Shanks had stood and Sarah quickly measured him as well finally standing up Sarah spoke _

"_It will be done in the hour." _

_Shanks looked at her and asked _

"_Why so quickly?" _

_Sarah snorted in a un-lady like fashion as she responded_

"_The quicker you are done the quicker I can get drunk." _

_Shanks laughed as Sarah chased them out of her house muttering about a new door. _

_The hour rolled by fairly quickly with everyone in the pub drinking, the door suddenly blew open and Sarah was stood there her hazel eyes blazing walking over to Shanks she dumped his clothes then walked to Mihawk and dumped his clothes and spoke _

"_You got what you want now piss off." _

_The full pub was deadly silent as all eyes travelled to Shanks who was opening up the bundle that had been dumped, several of the towns folk smiled as they watched the black cape fall out. Phil smiled and looked at Sarah who was still glaring daggers at him, shrugging he smiled and lifted his bottle. Shanks whistled as Sarah turned around and looked at the cape, Shanks smiled as he spoke _

"_They weren't joking when they said you were the best." _

_Sarah shrugged and rolled her eyes before stating _

"_I only did it to get you to piss off." _

_Mihawk looked at Sarah and says in a cold voice _

"_So you can what? Go back to drinking and been a disgrace to all that hold you dear. Its no wonder that everyone has given up on you and your parents left you." _

_Sarah saw red and pulled a gun out of nowhere and fired at Mihawk taking his hat clean off as she growled _

"_That was a warning shot the next one will go straight between your fucking eyes." _

_Phil walked forwards but back off as Sarah rounded on him and snarled _

"_Is that what you think? That I am a disgrace." _

_Phil shook his head and cursed Mihawk silently as he tried to calm down the rage filled woman _

"_You know that is not true. We all worried about you! You tried to kill yourself at least 10 times that we know of." _

_Shanks glared at Mihawk who was calmly and quietly watching what was going on, Shanks was soon worried at the way Sarah was gripping the gun, although he wouldn't do anything he had a sinking feeling something was going to change. Sarah snarled and slapped Phil so hard he went to the other side of the pub as she growled out in a animalistic manner _

"_I tell you what, when you watch your parents die in front of your eyes after the rape your mother while you watch come to me and I might talk to you! But will I fuck let anyone tell me how the fuck I should live after I was RAPED!" _

_The last part was screamed Sarah's eyes were like living suns many people took a step back, Phil's eyes widened as he realised what had just been said Shanks cast a meaningful look at Mihawk who had a twitch in his left eye. Shanks knew what it meant, Shanks had known Mihawk for a long time and knew that the man wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting a woman, be it hitting or rape Mihawk wouldn't tolerate it. Stood before them was a woman that had been raped and kept it inside for a full solid year, letting it eat her up. Sarah's eyes widened as she realised what she had said everyone was looking at her with pity and Sarah fled. Shanks stood up and spoke directly at Mihawk _

"_You made the mess you fix it." _

_Mihawk glared daggers at Shanks who merely smiled; Phil was still sat at the other side of the room holding his cheek. Phil stood up and spoke quietly _

"_Leave her, we all pushed her." _

_A woman stood near Phil smiled at him as she said _

"_Aye that we did, but I thought it was just her parents death." _

_Phil shook his head and rubbed his cheek as he responded _

"_No I should have known she would freeze when I touched her and flinched when I hugged her. She avoided contact if at all possible all the signs were there we just didn't look." _

_The full pub went quiet as a old man stood up and shook his head before saying _

"_I'll talk to her, no one was around with her ex and no one was around when her parents died. But she will talk to me." _

_With that he walked out of the pub quietly humming to him self, several minutes passed and the quiet pub began to return to life. But one set of eyes remained on the door; Mihawk's eyes never left the door since Sarah had ran out. _

_It had been two days since the incident with Sarah and no one had seen her, not even Phil he had even been to her house but got no answer. Everyone was sat in the pub drinking even the old man that had went after her one thing was troubling Shanks what had the old man meant about her ex? Deciding he wasn't going to get any answers from thinking about it he asked _

"_What did you mean about the ex?" _

_The old man looked up and looked at Shanks face and seen sincerity and curiosity as he replied _

"_Her ex was a nasty piece of work; since I am the only doctor she would come and see me to get patched up. She would come in with all sorts broken bones, arms, legs even a rib or two, then one day he left swearing revenge after she kicked him out. Then the attack on the cruise ship happened." _

_Mihawk had just entered the pub and heard every word that had been said, Mihawk looked at the old man and asked _

"_He was beating her?" _

_The old man nodded before continuing _

"_Aye and real badly too, he would always find away for make it as though it was her fault. But she never did anything if his tea was late he beat her, his clothes weren't made he would beat her. Hell one time he gave her a good beaten for talking to me she stayed at my house for two months and she still has a limp to this day." _

_The old man fell quiet as he asked _

"_That cures your curiosity boy?" _

_Mihawk looked at him sharply and gave a curt nod before looking at Shanks and asking _

"_How long are we staying?" _

_Shanks laughed and gave a cheeky grin as he responded _

"_About five more days." _

_Mihawk nodded and exited the pub intent on finding Sarah. _

_On the other side of the island Sarah was sat in a tree feeling and looking like shit, shaking her head she cleared it of morbid thoughts and jumped down, going to look for Shanks and make a request. _

_The sun had just set and the small town came to life everyone that had been working came to the pub for a drink and a laugh, Sarah opened thee door and found Shanks sat drinking. Walking over to him she asked _

"_Shanks may I have a word with you outside?" _

_Shanks smiled the same cheeky smile he always gave as he nodded his head and followed Sarah outside, once outside Sarah looked at him and asked _

"_I have a request if you don't mind." _

_Shanks shook his head and spoke _

"_What ever is on ya mind lass." _

_Sarah smiled a genuine true smile the first one in over a year as she asked _

"_May I come with you on your travels? It would be easier to fix your clothes, rather than you come back every few month or so." _

_Shanks looked at Sarah and smiled before clapping his hand on her back and saying _

"_Welcome aboard lass." _

_Sarah smiled and hugged him, before saying _

"_Thank you I won't let you down." _

_Shanks hugged Sarah back before saying _

"_Aye I know you won't." _

_Soon everyone had went to bed, the small town was quiet in her house Sarah was packing her gear, all that she would need to fix all of the crews clothes and make new ones. _

_Time had flown by and soon the week was coming to an end, everyone was sad to see the pirates go, but so was the way of the world. Down at the docks Phil seen Sarah and smiled before noticing her bag as he asked _

"_You're going with them?" _

_Sarah smiled and nodded her head as she replied _

"_I am a danger now, if the Marines find out Shanks had contact with me they will come here. That is the last thing I want, also who else is going to fix their clothes and put up with Mihawk?" _

_Phil laughed and hugged her before saying _

"_Take care." _

_Soon the entire town gathered to see them all off, Mihawk looked at Sarah and Sarah just rolled her eyes before sweetly saying _

"_Got a problem?" _

_Mihawk shook his head and Sarah replied _

"_I thought not." _

_Just as the ship was about to depart the old man came up to Sarah and handed her a gun as he spoke _

"_It was your fathers; he wanted you too have it. He would be so proud of you and what you are doing; I hope to see you again in this life or the next." _

_With that they both hugged and Sarah walked aboard the ship with tears in her eyes as the town waved goodbye. _

_It had been a full week since Sarah had left the town, things were just settling into a routine. One thing that had Sarah fuming was she was sharing a room with Mihawk; Sarah sat up and thought back to when she found out. _

_~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~ _

_Shanks smiled as all the crew looked at him and Sarah as he spoke_

"_Everyone this is Sarah, she will be our seamstress for our travels." _

_Many people nodded their heads but a few looked sour and glared at Sarah, Sarah rolled her eyes as she speaks _

"_Got a problem with me been a woman?" _

_A steely glint entered her eyes and many of the crew shook their heads and Sarah smiled, Mihawk had just come out of his room at that point. Mihawk looked at Sarah and asked _

"_What would you do if we did?" _

_Sarah looked at Mihawk and hosted her gun before shooting the hat straight of Mihawk's head without even blinking. Sarah smiled as she responded _

"_I have deadly aim, I never miss I only give a warning shot." _

_With that she picked up Mihawk's hat before continuing _

"_If I had been aiming I would have killed you, there is no ifs and buts." _

_Several of the crew took a step back at the glint in her eyes, it seemed almost unholy. Shanks smiled at the two before saying _

"_Well since the two of you get on so well, I vote you share a room." _

_Several of the crew nodded their heads as well; Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke in a calm voice _

"_Shanks do you really think it is a good idea for us two to share a room, one of us will be dead by the end of the week if not sooner." _

_Mihawk raised an eyebrow and looked her and spoke _

"_It would most likely be you; you have no upper body strength and a real lacking amount of self esteem and no real aim. If you think that you would scratch me you are deadly wrong." _

_The air around Mihawk had become cold and very hostile; Sarah suppressed a shiver at the tone of Mihawk's voice. Sarah rolled her eyes to mask her discomfort as she stated _

"_That's if you can hit me sugar, like I said I never miss. Oh and Shanks you owe me for this." _

_With that Sarah, walked towards the room she was sharing with Mihawk. _

_~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~_

_Sarah shook her head brining herself out of the memories, chuckling she looked at the double bed and remembered her reaction when she had found out. _

_~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~ _

_Sarah was stood in the room her mouth open as she looked at the bed, shaking her head she proceeded to bang it off the wall for a good twenty minutes until Mihawk came in. Mihawk looked at Sarah and felt his lips twitch, threatening to turn into a smile as he asked _

"_Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself?" _

_The air around him was still very cold and hostile; Sarah looked at Mihawk as she replied _

"_Nope, im worried that you can't keep your hands to yourself." _

_With that she turned and began to set up her desk with all of her equipment, Mihawk was fuming how dare she say something like that! Grabbing hold of Sarah he pinned her arms to the wall and spoke his French accent very clear _

"_I would watch who you mess with girl; I won't hesitate to kill you. There is a reason I am feared." _

_Sarah looked at his eyes and suppressed a shiver at the coldness of his eyes, as she responded in a cold deadly voice _

"_I am no girl, I suggest you remember that Mihawk. I don't fear you and I never will the only reason you have such a big sword is because you lack something else." _

_With that she broke free and stormed out of the room. Leaving Mihawk alone and very, very angry._

_~~~~~End flash back ~~~~~~~_

_Sarah had spent a full two days avoiding Mihawk, she wouldn't let him know how much he affected her. Looking down at some clothes she was fixing for the navigator she shook her head, the clothes were beyond saving. Looking at the fabric she had she went to the mess hall were everyone was eating, entering she spotted Mihawk and braced herself not allowing any fear, walking to the navigator she smiled before saying _

"_I need your measurements; those rags you gave me are beyond repair." _

_The navigator looked up as he smiled he responded _

"_I thought as much, I had hoped though." _

_Sarah looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she remember what he had said about the clothes, looking at him she spoke to Shanks _

"_When are we at the next town?" _

_Shanks put down his drink and smiled with a flush on his cheeks as he spoke _

"_About three days." _

_Sarah smiled and looked at the navigator, as she speaks _

"_Come see me after you have eaten, I have an idea." _

_With that she leaves the mess hall and goes back to the room that she is sharing, one of the veteran crew noticed something as he asked _

"_Has the lass eaten." _

_All eyes went to Mihawk as Shanks asked _

"_Well, you are the one sharing a room with her." _

_Mihawk sent a cold glare around the room as he responded _

"_I don't know, and nor do I care." _

_The navigator stood up and grabbed a plate of food before saying _

"_I'll take her something." _

_Walking out of the room, he went to go and find Sarah. The mess hall soon returned to normal until the sound of a plate shattering could be heard, many people stood up and walked outside to find the navigator holding Sarah unconscious body. Shanks ran forward and placed his hand to her forehead before saying _

"_She has a fever." _

_The doctor ran forwards and stuck a thermometer in Sarah's mouth as he spoke _

"_She has worked herself too hard; her body has shut down so that it can rest. She needs at least a week to recover. Which means everyone is fixing their own clothes." _

_A groan could be heard as the doctor asked _

"_Can you carry her?" _

_The navigator nodded his head, Mihawk spoke _

"_I will carry her." _

_All eyes looked at him as Shanks asked with a cheeky grin _

"_Something you're not telling us Mihawk." _

_The crew laughed and Mihawk glared harder making some of the less experienced crew fall quiet, as he explained _

"_She lashes out in her sleep; it took me all my strength just to calm her down. Now that she has a fever it would be harder to calm her down." _

_All eyes looked at the unconscious form, the navigator passed her to Mihawk who gently carried her to the room, and the doctor was quickly following._

_For the first week Mihawk had been sure it was some type of cruel joke, he had seen her humour first hand and it was twisted. Mihawk stood up from his chair and looked at the sewing gear that was currently collecting dust, standing up he exited the room. _

_By the time the second week had came rolling around there had been no change, Mihawk wouldn't let anyone know but he was starting to miss the way she would rile him up, he also missed the colour of her eyes. Shanks knocked on the door and entered, looking at Mihawk Shanks shook his head as he asked _

"_Still no change." _

_Mihawk shook his head as he replied _

"_Its strange I miss the way she would wind me up for fun." _

_Shanks shook his head as he laughed, looking at Mihawk he spoke _

"_She does it because; in her own way she does care." _

_Mihawk looked at Shanks sharply as he asked _

"_How do you know?" _

_Shanks smiled and passed a bottle of Sake before responding _

"_She told me, allow me to explain." _

_Mihawk nodded his head and Shanks smiled. _

_~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~_

_A knock on Shanks's door brought him out of his thoughts standing up he found a very disgruntled Sarah, stepping out of the way allowing her to enter. Sarah smiled at him and asked _

"_I need to ask a question." _

_Shanks had a silly grin on his face as he replied _

"_Sure go ahead lass." _

_Sarah smiled at him and looked out of the window, before saying _

"_It's Mihawk." _

_Shanks nearly choked on his drink, as he asked in a breathless voice _

"_What?" _

_Sarah smiled as she speaks _

"_I was wondering how one gets to know Mihawk." _

_Shanks smiled as he responded _

"_Ahh, captain ice block whats he done now?" _

_Sarah smiled and nodded her head before sighing and saying _

"_What hasn't he done, he is rude and self centred only thinking of himself. When I try and be nice he throws it back in my face! Then when I be a bitch he gets all up in my face." _

_Shanks looked at Sarah and sighed before saying _

"_It's who he is, he may seem cold and harsh but it's just who he is. Just like you had a bad ex he has had one as well, after he split up from her he turned even colder to women." _

_Sarah looked at Shanks with wide eyes before saying _

"_Well no wonder he treats me like shit! But I can't blame him; you and he are the only two men I really trust." _

_With that she stands up and hugs Shanks before saying _

"_Thanks captain." _

_With that she goes to walk out of the room but stops as she says _

"_I don't hate him, I do care about him and if I ever meet his ex she will have a bullet between her eyes before she can blink. Mihawk deserves to be happy." _

_Sarah walks out of the room, leaving smiling Shanks behind her. _

_~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~ _

_Mihawk was looking at Shanks as he asked _

"_She threatened to put a bullet between, Samantha's eyes?" _

_Shanks laughed and placed a hand on Mihawk's shoulder before saying _

"_Mihawk she does care, when she said that she would put a bullet between Sam's eyes she was dead serious." _

_Shanks smiled at Mihawk's confusion, Mihawk looked at Sarah's body and wondered why she would threaten his ex. It didn't make any sense to him Shanks watched Mihawk and was amused at the confusion on Mihawk's face; he doubted that Sarah would ever find out. Shanks stood up and left the room and Mihawk to his thoughts. _

_Soon the second week had ended at the third week was beginning and nearly over everyone was worried, Sarah still hadn't awoken Mihawk had went from been not caring to not concerned to concerned and now worried. It helped that the crew was afraid of him he was able to sulk in peace, but if you asked him he would deny it. A cough brought Mihawk out of his thoughts, he stood up and walked to the bed and looked down, and Sarah had her eyes open and gave a hoarse _

"_Hey." _

_Mihawk looked at her and allowed a smile to grace his lips as he joked _

"_Welcome back to the land of the living." _

_Sarah gave a weak dry chuckle, as she spoke _

"_Mihawk making a joke, I think I have died." _

_Mihawk gave a chuckle and placed a wet cloth back on Sarah's head; smiling Sarah looked at him and spoke _

"_Thanks, I owe you one." _

_Mihawk smiled in response and watched as Sarah fell back asleep. _

_Mihawk watched as Sarah slept before standing up and walking out of the room, letting his feet take him were ever they wanted he found himself outside the mess hall the smell of food made his stomach growl. Pushing open the door, he entered the mess hall all eyes were on him sitting down next to Shanks he began to eat. Shanks looked at Mihawk and smiled before saying _

"_So whats eating you?" _

_Mihawk looked up sharply and straight at Shanks before saying _

"_Sarah woke up, for bit then went back to sleep." _

_Shanks looked at Mihawk and smiled before Mihawk's words registered and Shanks shouted _

"_WHAT!" _

_Mihawk smiled as he repeated what he said _

"_Sarah woke up for a little bit then went back to sleep." _

_Shanks stood up and stormed out of the mess hall and straight to Sarah's room. Shanks kicked the door open and came face to face with a naked Sarah; Shanks blushed the same colour as his hair as Sarah screamed _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT!" _

_Mihawk came running out of the mess hall and into a red faced Shanks who was stuttering_

"_I-I-I-I- di-di-di." _

_Mihawk hit Shanks on the head as he asked _

"_Whats got your tongue?" _

_Shanks turned around and spoke _

"_I walked in on Sarah getting dressed." _

_Everyone looked at Shanks and seen the red hand print on his face. Several of the crew laughed at Shanks's expense Shanks looked at his crew and spoke _

"_Laugh at me will you?" _

_Many of crew looked at Shanks with worried expressions but Shanks just smiled as he laughed as he spoke _

"_I did deserve it, should knock first." _

_The crew nodded their heads, Mihawk looked at Shanks as he stated _

"_That will teach you for kicking the door down." _

_Many of the crew looked shocked as Shanks spoke _

"_Mihawk made a joke! The world is ending save the woman and children and the drink!" _

_The crew laughed even Mihawk had a laugh, Sarah poked her head from behind the door frame as she asked _

"_If it's save the woman and children what about Mihawk?" _

_Several of the crew laughed even Mihawk chuckled. Sarah smiled as she exited the door less room and into the sunlight; many of the crew stopped and stared at her. Sarah shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her self as she asked _

"_Do I really look that bad?" _

_Shanks and Mihawk had no idea what was going on as they turned around Mihawk felt his breath catch, Sarah was wearing a set of trousers that were tight and showed all the curves of her body, the top had a low neck line and revealed her pale flesh. On top of her head she wore a hate in a similar styles to Mihawk's but it had no feather and it was tilted to the side only revealing half of her face. Sarah walked forwards and everyone heard the sound of boots as many looked to her feet to find that she was wearing boots with laces going up the front, Sarah smiled as she asked _

"_So I look ok then?" _

_The crew nodded their head speechless; Shanks looked at Mihawk and had to suppress a smile the man looked as though he was trying to catch flies. Mihawk quickly brought himself back to reality as he spoke _

"_You have been ill for three weeks and you think you are fit?" _

_Sarah shrugged as she responded _

"_Look I am fine, I feel better than I have in a long time. So stop worrying ok, if I feel ill again I will take it easy." _

_Mihawk seemed happy with the answer as he nodded his head Sarah smiled and her eyes lit up, walking forwards a bit more she asked _

"_So is there any food left or have you eaten it all?" _

_The tension and spell was broken as many of the crew laughed and joined her back in the mess hall, Shanks looked at Mihawk and spoke _

"_You have it bad my friend." _

_Mihawk looked as though he didn't hear the question but just as Shanks walked away he heard Mihawk speak _

"_I don't know if I can do this." _

_With that Mihawk walked away, leaving Shanks alone. Shanks sighed as he watched Mihawk walk away knowing that trouble was on the horizon he pulled his cape tighter, walking back to the mess hall he couldn't help the dark feeling nagging at the back of his mind. _

_Everyone was back to normal, Sarah walked into the room and smiled Mihawk was sat reading in a chair. Sarah walked over to him and asked _

"_What you doing?" _

_Mihawk looked up and curtly replied _

"_Reading." _

_Sarah was shocked at the curtness of Mihawk's voice as they had recently had gotten on talking terms, Sarah straighten herself and asks _

"_Im going for some target practice want to watch?" _

_Mihawk closed the book and followed Sarah out of the room, once outside Sarah took out her gun and aimed before shouting _

"_FIRING!" _

_The crew that was near by covered their ears with their hands as Sarah began to fire of some rounds, by the time she had finished she had managed to shoot a whole months supply of food. Mihawk stood quietly in the background watching, Sarah put the gun away was rubbed her hand against her forehead and grimaced at the sweat on her. Walking away she looked at the group of men behind her and spoke _

"_See anything you like?" _

_Some of the crew had smirks on their faces, Sarah turned around and had the gun pointed at them and spoke _

"_Just try it, you seen what I just did really want to try?" _

_The men took a step back and Sarah smirked before saying _

"_I thought so." _

_With that she walks away, Mihawk moved from the shadows and followed her from the shadows back to their room. Sarah was stood in the middle of the room removing her clothes, suddenly Mihawk was in front of her kissing her for the first few seconds Sarah was shocked and it took her several minutes to respond. Pushing Mihawk back on to the bed Sarah began to leave a trail of kisses down his throat. Sarah straddled Mihawk's hips and unbuttoned his coat revealing his nicely muscled chest, running her hands down the six pack Sarah placed kisses down his chest. Mihawk grabbed hold of Sarah's arms and flipped her so that he was straddling her Sarah pouted and Mihawk kissed her lips, Mihawk ripped off Sarah's top and revealed pale creamy flesh underneath. Mihawk smirked and pulled Sarah's bra down looking into Sarah's eyes he nodded brining his lips down onto Sarah's nipple he began to suck on it causing Sarah to moan and arch off the bed in pleasure, Mihawk gently sucked on the nipple then began to bite it electing moans from Sarah. Mihawk left Sarah's nipple and attacked the right one as his hand began to twist the left nipple brining more moans from Sarah, Sarah's hands began to roam all over Mihawk's body Mihawk allowed Sarah's hand to roam until they came to a bulge in his trousers smiling Sarah brought her lips to his as she whispered into the shell of his ear _

"_I believe it is my time." _

_Sarah flipped and Mihawk landed on his back, Sarah smiled and began to take off Mihawk's trousers Mihawk's erect member broke free from its confines. Smiling Sarah breathed on the tip of the member and deep throated Mihawk's member getting a moan out of Mihawk, Sarah smiled and began to lick the tip of the member Mihawk moaned and gasped as he came Sarah swallowed every drop and began licking the member. Mihawk growled and grabbed hold of Sarah and pinned her down, growling Mihawk began a vicious assault on Sarah's lips. Sarah looked at Mihawk and seen dark desire in his eyes, Sarah kissed Mihawk's neck and bit down creating a love bite on the base of his neck Sarah smiled and sucked on the flesh making the love bite bigger. Mihawk smirked and bit down on Sarah's neck causing her to yelp then moan with pleasure, Mihawk looked at her and asked _

"_Are you sure?" _

_Sarah looked at Mihawk and nodded before saying in a desire filled voice _

"_Yes god Damnit! I need you inside of me, please Mihawk." _

_Mihawk smirked and kissed her in a bruising fashion. Mihawk carefully and slowly entered her, Mihawk moaned at the tightness of Sarah before Sarah demanded _

"_Move god Damnit!" _

_Mihawk chuckled and began to move at a slow pace every now and then biting the exposed flesh making Sarah moan, Sarah panted as she spoke _

"_More Damnit! Mihawk you are torturing me here." _

_Mihawk chuckled and kissed her as he spoke in a desperate attempt to calm both of their raging passions _

"_Patience is a virtue." _

_Sarah growled, ad wiggled her hip causing Mihawk to growl as he spoke _

"_You will get it for that." _

_Sarah smirked and kissed him as she spoke _

"_Mihawk please you are killing me here." _

_Mihawk laughed and began to move and a steady pace, Sarah moaned and writhed underneath him making Mihawk smiled. Growling Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist making him go in deeper. The pace soon became bruising and punishing after several minutes they had both had a orgasm. _

_Several hours later they were both laid in bed content, Mihawk had his arms wrapped around Sarah's waist. Sarah turned around and looked at Mihawk and asked _

"_Whats your real name?" _

_Mihawk chuckled before replying _

"_Its Dracule Mihawk."_

_Sarah giggled and snuggled into Mihawk's chest._

_The next day Sarah had woken up early and was out on the deck looking up at the sun rising, looking down she noticed a love bite on her chest and smiled. She knew that she loved Mihawk not that she would tell him, Sarah knew it was only a quick fuck for Mihawk nothing more. Sighing she walked to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for everyone. _

_Dan was the cook on the ship and he had been for years now, he never like anyone else been in his kitchen never. So it was a shock when he seen that Sarah was in the kitchen dancing and singing while she was cooking, standing at the door her spoke _

"_Lass that's a death sentence." _

_Sarah laughed and looked at Dan before speaking _

"_Dan you scared me, besides you weren't up so I thought I would help you out." _

_Dan smiled and hugged her before speaking _

"_Yeah, so anyways were did you get that love bite little miss?" _

_Sarah blushed the same colour of Shanks's hair before pulling her top up and saying _

"_None of your business Mr nosey." _

_With that she stuck her tongue out soon the two of them were working side by side. _

_Shanks had woken up by a banging on his door, opening his door he found Mihawk stood there. Stepping to the side he allowed Mihawk in, Mihawk walked past Shanks and sat down before saying _

"_I had sex with Sarah last night." _

_Shanks looked at Mihawk and started to do a very good impression of a fish, Shanks looked at his friend and sighed as he asked _

"_Do you like her?" _

_Mihawk looked at Shanks and pinched the bridge of his nose before saying _

"_I love her, Shanks but I'm a pirate what can I offer her?" _

_Shanks shook his head before sitting down near Mihawk and speaking _

"_if you love something you let it go, Dracule I know she loves you. She threatened to put a bullet in your ex's brain for you, maybe she would be happy with you rather than without." _

_Mihawk shook her head as he says _

"_When we get to the next town, let her off make something up! I cant face her." _

_With that Mihawk walked out of the room leaving Shanks with a headache. _

_A hour later there was a knock on his door, half expecting to see Mihawk he was shocked to find Sarah stood there. Opening the door Sarah walked in as he asked _

"_What can I do for you lass?" _

_Sarah smiled as she asked _

"_Can you drop me off at the nearest island?" _

_Shanks looked at her as he asked _

"_Why lass?" _

_Sarah gave a sad smile as she explained _

"_I just want to go, make it some where were no one lives, I don't want to be near people. I love Mihawk, Shanks but I don't know how he feels and I cant take it anymore." _

_Shanks ran his hand down his face both of them were stupid! They loved one and other but they were too afraid to say anything, Shanks sighed as he says _

"_There is a small island with no human population, I can drop you off there. But you will be the one to tell the crew not me." _

_Sarah smiled and hugged Shanks before speaking _

"_Thank you Shanks, for everything that you have done for me." _

_Shanks smiled and watched as Sarah walked out of his room. _

_By the time lunch time came around Sarah had packed her bag and was waiting, everyone was sat in the mess hall as Sarah cleared her throat and spoke _

"_I am leaving, now it has nothing to do with any of you. That I can promise but there is a small island near here and I think that it for the best I leave." _

_Many of the crew glared at Mihawk who just shrugged it off, Shanks stood up as he too spoke _

"_We will be arriving at the island in a hours time, all of you that wish to stay with her can." _

_Dan stood up and laughed before saying _

"_I will stay with her, you don't need two cooks on this ship." _

_Shanks looked at Dan and shook his head as he responded _

"_I knew you would say that, I already made plans for a the new cook to be updated." _

_Dan smiled and cast a glance at Sarah. _

_The hour rolled by quickly and everyone was sad to see Sarah and Dan go, but they had both made their decisions soon they were at the small island were Dan and Sarah got off. Waving good bye to everyone the ship sailed away leaving the two of them alone. _

_Shanks walked past Mihawk's room and found the man sitting on a chair looking out of the port hole, entering the room Shanks broke the silence first_

"_Mihawk, I wont pretend to know what is going through your head. But know this Sarah did love you I and doubt that will change." _

_Mihawk looked up as he dejectedly responded _

"_Whats done is done." _

_Shanks left the room leaving Mihawk alone with his troubled thoughts. _

_~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~ _

_Sarah was sat on a chair looking out at the ocean, her belly was big. Finding out she was pregnant was a shock to her but it was a good shock, standing up she went to find Dan. Walking out of the house that her and Dan built she walked along the beach and found Dan sitting with a fishing rod looking miserable as she asked _

"_no luck?" _

_Dan turned around and smiled before saying _

"_no luck what so ever, it seems that they don't like to be dinner." _

_Sarah laughed and rubbed her belly as she asked _

"_I wonder how they are all doing?" _

_Dan raised a eyebrow and replied _

"_Even Mihawk?" _

_Sarah shook her head as she responded _

"_Yes even Mihawk, Dan you know he is the father of my baby." _

_Dan gave a chuckle before saying _

"_Yes, yes I know don't speak ill of people right?" _

_Sarah hugged him as she asked _

"_need a hand?" _

_Dan laughed and moved further over on the rock to make some room for her. _

_One a ship near Drum island, Shanks was drunk well drunk was a understatement he was currently dancing on a table singing what do you do with a drunken sailor. Many of the crew were laughing even Benn the first mate who had recently rejoined them, after his mothers death. Shanks looked at Mihawk who was sulking in a corner with his Sake untouched, stumbling over to the table Shanks asked _

"_M-m-Mihawk, whazzzs wrog?" _

_Mihawk looked at Shanks and scowled knowing fine well that Shanks was out of his head, standing up Mihawk exited the mess hall and back to his room. Were he sat with a book curled up on the bed were Sarah used to sleep. _

_~~~~~3 month later~~~~~~~ _

_Dan was helping Sarah deliver the baby, a contraction hit her as Dan spoke _

"_Ok now push!" _

_Sarah gave a scream as she pushed and the small room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying, Dan cut the umbilical cord and frowned when another contraction hit her as he spoke _

"_There must be a second one." _

_Sarah laughed the sweat was pouring off of her as Dan says once again _

"_Ok now push, remember don't fight the contractions." _

_Sarah growled and gave a push getting the baby's head out, Dan smiled as he spoke _

"_Ok nearly there, one more should do it!" _

_Sarah gave a second push and the second baby came out, Sarah laid down on the bed and gave a tired smile as she asked _

"_Boy or girl?" _

_Dan looked down at the baby and smiled before replying _

"_A healthy baby girl." _

_Sarah sighed as she whispered _

"_Two baby girls, im the happiest woman alive." _

_Wrapping the babies up Dan passed them to Sarah who hugged them, looking down on them she gasped as she spoke _

"_She has Mihawk's eyes." _

_Dan looked over and seen that one of the girls did indeed have Mihawk's eyes as he asked _

"_What will you name them?" _

_Sarah looked at them as she spoke _

"_Jackie Mihawk and Rose Mihawk." _

_Dan smiled as Jackie grabbed hold of his finger and began to suck on it. _

_On a small island somewhere in the grand line, Shanks was looking at the clouds a naming all of the shapes he could see _

"_That ones a flower, Ohhh and that one is a dog." _

_Benn groaned as he spoke in a pained voice _

"_captain whats wrong with you?" _

_Shanks laughed as he rolled onto his side and says in a relaxed tone _

"_nothing, I just feel so good!" _

_With that he rolls back onto his back and names all the shapes he could see once again _

"_That one is a horse and that one is a house, look that one is a baby." _

_The crew groaned and Mihawk's right eye began to twitch as he asked _

"_Is there any point to this Shanks?" _

_Shanks laughed and sat up declaring _

"_I want a drink." _

_Several of the fresh crew members turned green and some threw up, Benn looked at Shanks and states _

"_Captain I don't think that's a good idea, we are still recovering from last night." _

_Shanks laughed and grabbed a tankard of rum as he sat down he drank it before asking _

"_I wonder how Sarah and Dan are?" _

_Benn had heard the names as he queered _

"_They seamstress and the cook, that were onboard before I came back?" _

_Shanks nodded before saying _

"_Yeah Sarah has deadly aim, she took Mihawk's hat off a few times. Then killed a whole months supply of food." _

_Mihawk had went very quiet at his old lovers name and he began to wonder how she was. _

_~~~~~~ 6 years later~~~~~~~~ _

_Shanks and his crew had suffered from hangovers before but never like this, Shanks groaned and rolled off his makeshift bed declaring _

"_Never again mix alcohol!" _

_Benn nodded his head green in the face and his head in a bucket. Mihawk came back to the camp and gave Shanks a drink while saying _

"_The cook said to drink this, it will cure your stomach and your headache." _

_Shanks hugged Mihawk while shouting out _

"_Mihawk you are a life saver! I love you." _

_With that he tries to kiss Mihawk but come face to face with the black sword. Shanks seen the twitch in his right eye and laughed before saying _

"_I am planning on visiting Sarah and Dan sometime this week, and you coming?" _

_Mihawk wanted to groan and scream like a teenage girl but refrained from doing just that, he wanted to be feared not a laughing stock. Nodding his head he speaks _

"_It would be nice to see them again." _

_Benn perked up at the thought of meeting the woman that so many of the crew wouldn't stop talking about. _

_~~~~~~ 3 days later~~~~~~~~~ _

_The ship was docked on the small island and everyone was on shore, Shanks looked at Benn and pointed to Mihawk while making lovey dovey gestures behind Mihawk's back. Benn smiled and bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh, not that it helped he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, Mihawk turned around and quirked a eyebrow at Shanks who just gave him a innocent look which Mihawk wasn't buying as he gestured for them to go ahead of him. _

_They eventually made their way to a clearing where a house stood, Shanks looked at the house and smiled just as he took a step forward the tree moved as Benn asked _

"_Did you see what I see?" _

_Shanks nodded as a woman came out of the trees, she stopped in her tracks and smiled as he spoke _

"_Shanks, it is good to see you." _

_With that the two of them hug turning around she glanced and Mihawk, he was still as handsome as she remembered the years had done him well. Smiling she greeted him _

"_Dracule Mihawk, it is good to see you." _

_Mihawk gulped Sarah was still the same except for a few scars on her one was diagonally across her eye as he replied _

"_it is good to see you as well." _

_Sarah gave a chuckle as the trees moved again looking at the trees she sighed and explained _

"_I am sorry about the trees, a few year ago I accidentally ate a devil fruit and ever since I have been able to talk to trees, its not that bad but it means I can no longer swim." _

_Shaking her head she gestured them to follow her, as they entered the house two girls came running out fighting one had a gun the other with a sword, swinging the sword the first of nearly hit her sister but only to be blocked by the butt of the gun as Sarah spoke _

"_Jackie, Rose no more fighting that's enough for today." _

_Jackie and Rose looked at their mother and Jackie gasped before hitting rose in the side and pointed to Mihawk before saying _

"_He has the same eyes as you." _

_Rose lifted up her head and looked directly at Mihawk, who was looking back stunned. Rose did indeed have the same eyes as him, Rose looked at Mihawk then back at Sarah before walking away. Jackie looked at Sarah and hugged her before saying _

"_I'll go after her." _

_All eyes were on the two girls as they ran, Shanks turned his eyes to Sarah who had a soft smile on her face as Mihawk asked in a pained voice that didn't suit him _

"_Are they?" _

_Sarah smiled before saying _

"_Your children yes, I didn't know I was pregnant till six months down the line. They wanted to know who their father was so I told them about you Mihawk." _

_Benn looked at Mihawk and seen pain in his eyes, Shanks looked at Sarah and asked _

"_How old are they?" _

_Sarah laughed and sat on the grass before saying _

"_they are both six years old, twins to be more precise. Rose uses a gun and has deadly aim just like her mother but Jackie from the moment she could walk she was using a knife then she moved to a sword, she asked if her father used a sword and I told her he was the greatest swordsman alive she hugged me and ran off ever since she has been practicing. Hoping to meet her father." _

_Mihawk looked at Sarah and wanted to ask so many questions but a scream made Sarah sit up quickly and she ran towards the forest at full pelt with Shanks, Benn and Mihawk right behind her. _

_As soon as they got to the clearing Rose was cornered a huge wolf like animal was snarling and growling trying to rip her apart, Jackie charged forward and slashed at the best who howled. Sarah took her gun out and aimed a before firing hitting the best several time, Benn ran forwards to grab hold of Jackie who bit him on the arm and ran forwards and began to attack again. Shanks and Mihawk both took out their swords and charged forwards, the beast slashed and nearly hit Shanks but roots came up from nowhere and pulled him back, Mihawk slashed the beast taking one of its legs off Rose stood up and fired her gun just as Jackie, Sarah and Mihawk all attacked it the beast fell down dead. Rose ran to her mother and hugged her while repeating _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away." _

_Sarah hugged Rose and kissed her forehead before speaking _

"_I don't blame you, none of us do. Sweetie remember I love you, you are my daughter no matter what." _

_Rose cried as she hugged into Sarah as she spoke her fears _

"_What about daddy doesn't he like me?" _

_Sarah glanced at Mihawk and seen the shock on his face, kneeling down to the child's level Mihawk spoke to Rose _

"_I was a fool when I left your mammy, I thought she was better off without me. But I was wrong I love your mammy and always will, just like I will always love my little girls." _

_Jackie began to cry and Mihawk opened his arms so that both Jackie and Rose could hug him, Shanks looked at the scene and smiled it had been hell for all of them maybe just maybe the four of them could start a life together. Rose lifter her head as she asked _

"_Do we go with daddy?" _

_Sarah laughed and picked her up while saying _

"_Daddy's boat is too small for all four of us so we will be travelling with your uncle Shanks." _

_Jackie ran to Shanks and pulled on his pants leg while pulling the puppy dog pout Shanks laughed and lifted her up, Mihawk wrapped his arm around Sarah and kissed her while Rose made a gagging sound. _


End file.
